


Reflection

by Khat58



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: (It turns into Twinsest in the 2nd chapter), (may turn into actual in 2nd chapter), Cuddling, Drunk Cameron, Feelings revealed, Implied Twinsest, Kissing, M/M, Self-Deprecating Cameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Cam had been looking for Jonathan for 6 months, but he finally accepted that his brother probably doesn’t want to see him. So he goes and gets drunk and it spirals from there. Enjoy.





	1. A Fogged up Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> I intended to have a romantic sense in here but couldn’t find a place. So I’ll probably write a second part about the morning that has more romantic parts.

 

   It was close to 6 months after Jonny left. It didn’t take long for the FBI to figure out it was  Cameron who was in jail. Although it was pretty easy to figure out considering Cam called persistently and wouldn’t shut up. 

 

   Once Cam was out though he was on a mission to find his brother. But he also felt guilty, his brother had always trusted him and supported him and vice versa. Cam felt it was his fault his brother left since he couldn’t be the one his brother could trust to get him out of jail.

 

  Which is why he pushed everyone away. He didn’t want to let them down either and also not waste anymore of their time. For his team, or the FBI, and not Kay either.

 

   So now almost 6 months of searching and traveling and trying, Cam begins returning to the small hotel room he got in France for the week. Ready to collapse on the single bed.

 

   This was the night he decided to give up, it was obvious his brother didn’t want to see him again which really stung. So he headed straight to the first bar he could find and drank, a lot.

 

   He was extremely drunk and was trying(and failing) to walk to his hotel a few more blocks down. Until he stumbled upon a cafe with the lights out. He looked at the glass to see his reflection. Now a normal person would normally keep walking after noticing this.

 

   Then again Cam was drunk so his thoughts weren’t exactly straight. “You’re so worthless aren’t you,” Cam said to the glass in front of him. 

 

   “You can’t even solve a little tiny little case to help you’re brother. And now you’re traveling every where to find him in hope of, what? An apology?”Cam slurred towards the reflection.

 

    “And you can’t even do that. You. Are. Useless.” Cam jabbed at the glass at each word, voicing all his inner thoughts he’s kept bottled up inside for so long.

 

   “Cam?” a voice said. Cameron turned around to see Jonny, or was it, he was reaaaally drunk. “Wow I’m so guilty and drunk in imagining my brother too.” Cam threw his hands up in exasperation.

 

   “Cam you’re really drunk and unstable, where are you staying? I’ll take you there.” Jonny asked less worried that he ran into his brother and more worried about the state he’s in right now. Which is not a good one.

 

   “Staying, where am I staying?” Cam hiccuped taking a few steps before tripping on his foot, falling straight into Jonathan’s arms. What surprised him was he was actually caught, he honestly thought he imagined his brother.

 

   “Jonny?” Cam said looking up at his brother from his awkward position. “Yeah Cam,” Jonathan said pushing Cam up to standing again. “So how abou...”

 

   Before Jonathan could finish Cam flung himself at his brother hugging him tight, burrowing his face in his brother’s shoulder “I thought you hated me.” Cam whispered into his brothers shoulder.

 

   Jonathan was shocked, he’d never hate his brother. He simply wanted to get out of jail without getting his brother in trouble too. As soon as he was out, he actually betrayed MW, anonymously sent the FBI her location. It was a whole thing.

 

   He never meant to impact his brother like this. Sure he disliked not exsisting for 20 years, but because he wanted his own life didn’t mean he hated his brother. Then again Cameron is terrible at that kind of stuff when he is focused on something.

 

   “I could never hate you Cam, I’m always gonna love you.” Jonathan said to the now teary eyed Cameron. “Which is why I’m taking you back to you’re hotel room.” Jonathan said pulling Cam’s hotel card out from his wallet that was placed in his back pocket.

 

   After a very difficult walk to the hotel, Jonathan lead his brother all the way to his room. He opened the door and ushered him in, closing the door behind him. He got his brother situated on the bed and turned to put away his stuff and leave before he felt a grip on his arm.

 

   “Stay.” Cam whisperd our groggily. Jonathan would have said he couldn’t but he remembered the conversation Can had with himself and his reflection(he had heard all of it). He sighed and nodded telling his brother softly, “I will, just let me put away your clothes and change out of mine.” 

 

   Cam nodded and waiting for his brother to return, scooting over to make some room before his brother could think of sleeping on the floor, like he knew he would.

 

   Jonathan borrowed an old shirt and sweats from his brother and set some water and aspirin next to the bed. He looked over at the tired Cameron and crawled into the bed next to him. Once he was settled, he felt Cam cling to his side. Knowing Cam wasn’t going to let go anytime soon, he simply wrapped his arm around Cam and they both drifted to sleep. Awaiting the morning.

 


	2. Other side of the Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So after the rough night before Cam wakes up to find out some truths.

Cameron woke up with a splitting headache and foggy memory. And when he said a splitting headache, he was under exaggerating. His head was pounding, the pain beyond possible. It hurt worse than any other hangover he’s had before. All he wanted to do was bury into the warmth next to him and sleep through the whole day.

 

Wait warmth. Since when has he woken up next to warmth? What did he do last night!?—As these thoughts swirled around in Cam’s head, a voice spoke up.

 

“If you’re too busy thinking I can take the aspirin for you. But I doubt it will do you any help.” Cameron knew that voice. He grew up with that voice and sarcastic humor.

 

“Jonny?” Cam whispered out in wonder, looking up to the man himself. “But you were, I’ve been...”

 

“I know Cam, and I’m sorry. Just, take the aspirin and I’ll explain.” Jonny said calmly while holding the medicine and water out to Cameron.

 

Cameron slowly, and painfully, sat up and took the aspirin and guzzled down the water before shifting to look his at his brother.

 

 Jonathan had sat up and patiently awaited his brother to finish. Cam could tell he was a bit nervous, but not what of.

 

Cameron cleared his throat and Jonathan looked up meeting his brothers gaze, “You said you would explain. Get to explaining.”

 

Jonathan dryly chucked at his brothers impatience before starting. “Do you remember anything that happened last night?” Jonny questioned.

 

“Umm well, I went to get wasted since I failed at finding you and thought you didn’t want me to find you. Since I failed at getting you out. I have a feeling I managed to accomplish one task since I can’t remember anything else. But I have a feeling I also failed at finding my way to to the hotel.” Cameron said in a self discriminating tone.

 

Jonny frowned at the way his brother was treating himself. He had heard the conversation he had with his reflection, and even now he knew his brother blamed himself for his disappearance.

 

“Cam, I am truly and honestly sorry about what I did. But if I didn’t I knew you would try... no, you would have broke me out. And I didn’t want you to be in trouble too, and you don’t deserve to live like that. I want you to know, I immediately betrayed MW.” Jonny explained.

 

“Immediately?” Cam said in a small voice while staring at his lap. “I sent a cryptic message to the FBI who solved it about a day later. She’s been in jail for months.”

 

“Wait but what about you?” Cam questioned. “Since I made a deal to give up MW and snagged that flash drive she had, I was exonerated. In secret of course.” Jonathan clarified.

 

“Of course.” Cameron echoed, taking everything in. “But why didn’t you tell me?” Cam blurted out looking at his brother.

 

“Cameron I love you I do, but I’ve lived in your shadow for 20 years. I wanted some time to be Jonathan Black instead of Cameron Black.” Jonathan explained, hoping his brother didn’t hold it against him. But all he was met with was a nod from Cameron.

 

Little did he know was Cam was holding on to 3 little words. ‘I love you’. He may not remember what he said to his reflection the night before, but it was all honest thoughts that he had. Not only did those make him feel better, but give him hope. 

 

Ever since he was 17 he realized he loved his brother more than a brother. Of course he never voiced these thoughts since he knew his father would disapprove, and also didn’t and his brother to leave him for his weird antics. 

 

Little did he know his brother has gone through the same thoughts and worries.

 

But in this moment his brother was trying to get his attention, “Cameron! Say something, please.” Jonathan asked worried, considering his brother had simply been staring at him.

 

“Do you love me? Really?” Cam’s hungover state made him really think about this, he never planned on diving into this, ever, but he’s lived with these feeling too long . He'd rather tell him and let him leave than feel the pain he’s had for any longer.

 

“Of course I love you Cam you’re...” but Cameron cut him off. “No” Cam stayed scooting forward looking Jonathan in the eye. “Do you Love me?” Cameron asked emphasizing love so Jonathan understood.

 

‘Oh’ Jonathan thought. He never thought his brother would ever think of him that way, let alone confront him and ask him about the topic. “Do you love me Cam?” Jonathan asked, unsure if this was a joke or something. “Well I asked first.” Cam said looking into Jonathan’s eyes again, and that was all the answer Jonathan needed.

 

Cam’s heart pounded in his chest as he awaited an answer from his brother, but then Jonathan kissed him. He had leaned forward and kissed him!

 

 Cam decided to relax into the kiss, feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted off his heart to know his brother felt the same. 

 

As the pulled apart both of their eyes fluttered open and they looked at each other again.

 

“I took that correctly and you like me in a romantic sense correct?” Jonathan asked “Yes Jonny” Cam chuckled, leaning in for a second kiss.

 

The rest of the day was spent helping Cam through his terrible hangover and simply, catching up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
